The Death Angel
by MeatwaD9021
Summary: It has been a full year since Vash has defeated Knives. Things seem to be going smooth for Vash and the girls until a man dressed in black shows up. First Trigun fanfic, please review. Rated M for Strong Violence and some language. Chapter 3 is up
1. Eddie

Trigun

The Death Angel

Chapter 1: Eddie

A year had almost passed since Vash had defeated Knives. During that year, Vash wasn't sure what to do with his brother. His hatred toward humans seemed to grow. He eventually brought Knives to a hospital with a built in psychiatric ward. The doctors insisted on giving Knives a lobotomy because he was to dangerous. Vash refused at first in hopes he could change Knives, but it was of no avail. Knives ended up killing two doctors and a nurse with a scalpel before Vash stopped him once again. Vash finally realized there was no hope for his brother and decided that the doctors go ahead and have his brother lobotomized. Even though Knives was a catatonic vegetable now, Vash and the doctors had him locked up in the strictest manner and had him placed into the deepest cell of the psychiatric ward.

With Knives finally out of the way, Vash could go about his life worrying about the bounty on his head and worrying about the two insurance girls, Meryl and Milly. Even after all the chaos that happened with the Gung Ho Guns, and the loss of his good friend, Wolfwood, and his whole ordeal with Knives, Vash was feeling some what better. The two insurance girls, Meryl and Milly, still followed him and they had not had any trouble moving from town to town. Milly was back to her old cheerful self although Meryl would sometimes catch her crying, thinking about Wolfwood. Meryl was still, well, Meryl, but her relationship with Vash had changed. She was not as irritable and quick to anger as she used to be.

The trio was on a bus and on there way to a small town run by a rather well known crime boss, known as Kenneth "The Butcher" Hawkins. Most of the people that lived there were people that weren't allowed to leave the town due to Kenneth having an iron fist over the people there. Many couldn't leave because they are poor and borrowed money from him or because they owed him some favors and for some he took care of financially, but at steep prices, and if anyone did not pay up or tried to run from him they would end up being chopped up and buried out in the desert by Kenneth himself. The police in the town did nothing because Kenneth practically owned the police. His wealth derived from his late fathers fortune. Vash just wanted to go in and out of the town and not cause trouble. Unfortunately for Vash, trouble was something that seemed to follow him.

As the bus was driving down the dirt road, Meryl and Milly were sitting together sound asleep which gave Vash some time with his thoughts. Vash suddenly felt a strange presence, a presence that resembled his brothers. The bus began to come to a stop in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. Vash looked out the window to see what the bus was stopping for, and that is when he saw him, a man wearing all black. He was the presence that Vash was feeling. From what Vash could see, he was wearing a black, short sleeved trench coat that was unbuttoned, he wore black military like boots and pants as well as black gloves that had didn't cover his fingers . He had really short brown hair, almost a buzz cut, and what seemed to be a almost four inch goatee that was held together by rubber bands in a some what crude braid. He was also carrying a small bag, most likely with clothes in it.

The bus stopped and the driver opened the door the for the man. He got aboard and as he was walking towards a seat, Vash got a better look at him. The man had a black t-shirt on under his trench coat along with two shoulder holsters on both sides him, each holding a custom made silver Desert Eagle .50. He was rather tall, Vash guessed around 6'1. The sunglasses he wore were rather small, black and round as well as mirrored. They reminded Vash of sunglasses a mad scientist would wear. His left ear was pierced with a silver stud and his right eyebrow was pierced with a silver ring. Despite his rather tough looks he looked as if he was nineteen or younger. He still had the face of teen. The man looked at Vash and gave him a rather eerie smile. Vash didn't show any emotion, but inside he felt nervous. From what Vash sensed, this man was a Plant just like himself. The man found an empty seat near the back of the bus. The man just stared at Vash in a, somewhat, disconcerting manner.

"Vash? Vash, are you alright?" Meryl asked in a worried voice.

Vash stopped looking at the man a looked at Meryl, he could see the worry on her face.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all," Vash smiled, sounding cheerful, "When did you wake up?"

"When the bus stopped. I saw you staring at that man back there, what was that all about? It's rude to stare at people, no matter what they look like." Meryl said.

"You're right, I just thought that goatee of his was pretty weird looking." Vash lied.

"Jeez, can you try not to embarrass me for one day?" Meryl complained as she laid her head upon the back of the seat.

Vash gave off a forced chuckle then looked back at the man in black. He had that same eerie smile on his face and gave Vash a small little nod. Vash ignored him and turned around and looked out his window.

The bus finally reached its destination, Little Phoenix. The town was a decent size, not to big and not to small. Vash and the girls gathered their belongings and walked off the bus, Vash caught a glimpse of the man wearing black. He got off the bus and walked towards the heart of the town. Vash was curious to where the man was heading, but Milly and Meryl kept on tugging Vash to the hotel they were going to stay at. Vash gave in and followed them to the hotel. He still couldn't get that man out of his head, he wanted to know who he was, he would have to postpone meeting that man until later.

* * *

The man in black was in a good mood. He spooked out Vash the Stampede and made his presence know to him. While he wanted to spend some quality time with Vash, the man had other plans. Once he dropped off his bag at his small little hotel he was staying in, he began to ask random people where he could find a bar where Kenneth's thugs would hang out. People warned him not to go there, but he didn't care. A man finally told him to go to the Red Eye Saloon. The man in black finally found his destination. He walked into the noisy saloon and began to walk up to the bar. About half way in to the bar, the entire saloon became dead silent, with the exception of some whispering. All the men in there were giving the man dirty looks, the man just smiled, this was exactly the place he was looking for. He took a seat at the bar between two men that looked like they had just got out of the worst prison on the planet. A rather large and bulky bartender came up to the man.

"Can I help you?" the bartender asked in a rude tone.

"Yes. I would like two things." the man in black said.

"And that would be?"

"The first thing I would like is a shot of Wild Turkey." the man in black requested with that same eerie smile.

The bartender huffed and poured the man a shot and handed it to him. The two men beside him gave him a dirty glare. The man in black drank the shot.

"That was a damn good shot if I do say so myself. I think I'll have the whole bottle." he said in a cheerful manner.

"You got the money to pay for it?" the bartender asked.

The man in black pulled out a wad of money, "Will this pay for it?"

The bartender nodded and walked over to grab the bottle. The man in black turned to the man sitting to the left of him and said, "So, how's it going?"

"Fuck off." the man said.

"Ok then, nice talking with ya." The man in black said still cheerful as ever.

The bartender then brought over the bottle of Wild Turkey and handed it to the man in black.

"Thank you." The man in black said kindly.

"Whatever."

The man in black grabbed the bottle, brought the tip of it to his lips and began to chug the entire bottle of Wild Turkey down without taking a breath. The bartender and the two men sitting next to him just stared in awe. All the men in the saloon watched as the man drank the entire bottle of whiskey. Once the man finished, he let off a small belch, then said, "Wow. That was rather tasty. Now for the second thing I wanted."

The bartender stood there, still in shock at what this man had just done then finally said, "Uh, yeah, what is it?"

"I want to know where I can find Kenneth Hawkins." The man in black asked, his demeanor was suddenly serious.

The bartenders expression changed to one of suspicion, all the men in the saloon began to glare at him.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?" The bartender asked.

"That's my business, not yours." The man in black said.

"What's your name?" The man sitting to his right asked.

"The name's Eddie." The man in black said.

"Eddie, huh? Well, when your business involves Mr. Hawkins then it involves us." the man said.

"Oh, I see. So you guys are all his bitches then, correct?" Eddie asked sarcastically.

"You better watch your fuckin' mouth. Every man in here works for Hawkins and they won't think twice about killing you." The man said.

"Oh really? Is that a fact?" Eddie asked calmly.

"Yeah, that's a fact. Tell me why a little faggot boy like you is wearing sunglasses inside a bar? It ain't bright in here." He laughed as the rest of the saloon began to laugh with him.

"Really? I'm inside a bar? Oh my God! I didn't realize that. I needed you, the genius, to point that out to me, and I thank you." Eddie said, each word dripping with sarcasm.

The man looked furious, "You think you're fuckin' funny, don't you?"

"No, I don't think I'm funny, I know I am, and you gentlemen still haven't answered my question. Where can I find your boss?" Eddie asked once again.

"We're not gonna tell you shit!" The man yelled and pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Eddies head. Eddie's expression didn't change, he still had a calm look on his face.

"I would put that gun down if I were you." Eddie warned, his voice was serious.

"Why's that?" The man asked.

"I wouldn't want to splatter your brains all over this nice bar." Eddie said.

The entire saloon began to laugh.

"I think all that whiskey went to your head, boy. Everyman in here is armed so if you somehow managed to kill me, you would have to face them all, too, you dumb shit." The man chuckled.

"Well then, for their sake, put the gun down. If you don't I'll have to kill everyman in this saloon, including your dumb ass." Eddie threatened.

"We'll just see about that." The man said as he pulled the trigger. Eddie moved out of the way quickly causing the bullet to strike the man sitting next to him in the face. Just as quickly as Eddie dodged the bullet he pulled one of his Desert Eagles out and pointed it right in the mans left eye and fired, blowing the entire left side of the mans face off. Two men sitting at a table closest to Eddie began to reach for there guns, but Eddie quickly put a bullet in each of their hearts, killing them instantly.

In a matter of seconds every man in the saloon began to pull out there weapons and the saloon became a war zone. Eddie maneuvered around the gunfire and men as if he was a gymnast. He was so fast and quick that it seemed like the men were shooting at air. He pulled out his other gun and began pick off all the men in the bar while dodging their gunfire. It was as if he were shooting fish in a barrel. He reloaded and jumped on top of the bar and fired on a group of men that all had shotguns. He shot each of them in the chest and continued with the rest of the men in the bar. Bullets zinged pass Eddie, but none of them seemed to hit him. The number of men dwindled down to only ten. Three men began to open fire upon Eddie with AK-47's. Eddie quickly ducked behind the bar and began to reload as rounds were tearing apart the bar. Eddie noticed the bartender laying on the ground shaking. Amazing he was still alive, Eddie thought. Once Eddie heard the men reload he stood up and began to open fire on the rest of the men. He killed all but two guys who were hiding behind a table reloading their handguns. Eddie calmly walked over to where they were hiding and before they could react he put a bullet into both their skulls, spraying blood and brain matter all over the table and floor.

The floor of the bar was now a sea of dead men, blood, and empty bullet casings. The walls of the saloon were painted red with blood. Eddie popped out the clips of his two Desert Eagles and put in new ones then holstered one of them and walked over to the bar.

"Hey, get up." Eddie ordered the bartender.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged.

"I'm not going to kill you, now get up." Eddie ordered once more.

The bartender slowly got up with his hands raised. Eddie had his gun trained on the bartenders face.

"You're a good man. I can see it in your eyes. The rest of these men are scum, all of them were murderers and rapist and worked for that asshole, Hawkins, but you are a good man. I do suggest that you stop conning men out of money when they are drunk, though," Eddie smiled, " I am here for Kenneth Hawkins. I know you know where he is. So tell me where I can find him." Eddie said.

"He'll kill me if he finds out." The bartender exclaimed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I plan on killing him by tomorrow, so that won't be a problem." Eddie stated casually.

The bartender gave Eddie a strange look then asked, "You're serious?"

"Damn straight."

"Ok, there are two possible places he can be, his mansion on the east part of town, or at the plant outside of town. Those are the only places I know he goes to a lot, I swear," The bartender said, "How did you know that I conned men out of their money?"

Eddie grinned, " You'd be surprised at how much a persons eyes reveal to me," Eddie paused, "Thank you for your time and for the whiskey," Eddie said as he gave the bartender his entire wad of cash, "Sorry about the bar, hope this will help." Then he walked out leaving the bartender with a saloon full of dead men.

End Chapter

I hope you liked it. This is my first Trigun fanfic, so please be gentle. I want to know what you all think so far. Your input is greatly appreciated.


	2. Vigilante

Trigun

The Death Angel

Chapter 2: Vigilante

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Kenneth shouted.

"Unfortunately, yes. I went down to the bar myself to see what happened, it was a God damn massacre. Whoever did this was good. All our guys in there were armed and this guy took them all out." Rob said.

Kenneth began to rub his temples, "Did the bartender give a description of the guy?"

"Yeah, he was wearing all black and he was wearing sunglasses. You don't think it was Vash the Stampede do you?" Rob said.

"I don't care who it is, you just find whoever did it. You see anyone that remotely matches that description, you shoot them on site." Kenneth ordered.

"Sure thing, boss. Oh, by the way, Floyd, your banker, is here to see you." Rob informed.

Kenneth just rolled his eyes, "Send him in."

Rob walked out and Kenneth sighed, he was in an extremely bad mood, not only did he hate talking with his oblivious banker, Floyd, but he was royally pissed off that some lunatic would shoot up his bar. Kenneth was interrupted from his thoughts when a fat, balding man carrying a brief case walked into his office.

"Good afternoon, Ken." Floyd said.

Kenneth just grunted. Floyd then sat down at the head of Kenneth's desk.

"So what's the situation with my two-hundred thousand double dollars?" Kenneth asked.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be able to have it." Floyd said bluntly.

Kenneth sat straight up, "What do you mean I can't have it? That's my damn money!"

"Ken, I told you from the beginning that you would have to be prepared to take some losses due to the business you are in. This is one of those losses. You still have plenty of money in your account, Ken, this isn't that much" Floyd explained.

Kenneth gained his composure and suddenly became calm, "You're right, you did say that," He paused then smiled " I want my money back, Floyd. If I don't get it back, things will get very ugly."

Floyd just chuckled, "Ugly, huh? What are going to do, scare me?"

Kenneth just smiled, "You know what, Floyd, I find it kind of funny that you have really no idea of what I'm capable of. I think in all fairness I should tell you what kind of person I really am. For instance, tomorrow morning I'm going to wake up nice and early and have myself a delicious breakfast of eggs, sausages, and hash browns, then I'm going to drive over to your town and go into the bank. I'll walk in and see you, and if you don't have my money for me I'll crack your fucking head open right in front of everybody at the bank. And by the time I get out of jail, hopefully you'll be coming out of your coma. And you know what? I'll crack your fucking head open again. That's just the kinda person I am Floyd." Kenneth calmly explained.

Floyd was turning pail, "You can't talk to me like that. You may own the police here, Kenny, but the cops and the Calvary in my city will be all over you."

"Good that way they can see me crack your head open. With my money, I probably can buy off the sheriff and his cops at your town too. Now get the hell out of here. You better have my money ready by tomorrow you fat prick." Kenneth threatened, his was voice was deadly.

Floyd quickly scurried out his office. Kenneth just smiled.

* * *

It was evening and the whole town had heard about the shooting at the bar, including Vash, Milly, and Meryl.

"Who could have done such an awful thing?" Milly asked.

"I don't know. I think we should leave early tomorrow. With our luck, if we stay here to long all hell can break loose." Meryl said.

Vash didn't say anything, he already knew who did it, he just had to find him. He had to talk to him. He had no idea that another plant was walking amongst the humans and from the sound of things he was rather violent. Vash didn't want to deal with another situation like he did with Knives and the Gung Ho Guns.

"Girls, why don't you go to our hotel and check in. I need to check around town and make sure it's safe." Vash explained with a smile.

"Check around town? You? That's not the greatest of ideas, Mr. 'I-happen-to-cause-mass-destruction-wherever-I-go'. And on top of that you still are the most wanted man on the planet." Meryl said.

"Come on. Please?" Vash said as he got on his knees and begged as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

Meryl rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, jeez. No need to make a scene. Just try not cause any trouble."

"Yes, _mother_." Vash said sarcastically.

Meryl turned around to smack Vash but he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Eddie was in his motel room cleaning his guns when he heard a knock at his door. He knew who it was.

"Come on in, Vash the Stampede." Eddie said.

The door opened to reveal the Huminoid Typhoon.

"I've been waiting for you. Took you long enough to get here." Eddie said.

Vash didn't say a thing. He kept a serious look on Eddie the entire time. All Vash could see was himself from the reflection of Eddies sunglasses.

"Well, did you come here to talk or just to stand there like a moron?" Eddie said.

"Who are you?" Vash finally asked.

"Hallelujah, he can speak!" He said with a chuckle, "As you have probably already guessed, I am in fact a plant. My friends call me Eddie, well that's what they would call me if I had any friends." He chuckled again.

"You weren't sent by Knives, were you?" Vash asked.

"You mean that crazy asshole brother of yours? Nope. We had a talk a while ago about you, when you were still fighting the Gung Ho Guns, but I didn't want to get involved. He was your problem not mine. I would have killed him, but I wanted to see if you would be able to. I was wrong."

"Then why are you here?" Vash asked.

"Well, as of right now, I plan on going over to Kenneth Hawkins house later today and putting a bullet in his head . Then after that its up to you. I just wanted to meet you. I didn't come here to kill all humans or cause trouble for you. I'm just here to dispose of some criminal trash." Eddie replied.

A hint of anger flashed through Vash's face, "Like you did to those men at the bar?"

Eddie smiled, "You heard about that, huh? Those guys had it coming, and besides they shot at me first."

"You could have stopped them without killing them and you know it. You had no right to do what you did to those men." Vash said in a angry tone.

"They had no right to draw their guns on me." Eddie retorted.

"I've taken out more men then that without killing one of them, you can do the same, if you were so inclined." Vash said back.

"You're right, but I wasn't inclined to." Eddie said.

Vash was getting angry but he started to calm himself, getting mad wasn't going to get him anywhere, "So , you just wanted to meet me and then go kill some criminals. What are you, some kind of vigilante?"

"You can say that. I do this planet a favor by getting rid of the scum that plague it. Scum like the men in that bar or Kenneth Hawkins. I make life a little easier for the people that are trying to live decent lives. Kenneth Hawkins just happens to be a big time scum bag so I thought I would take the liberty of killing him. Or are you going to try and talk me out of that?" Eddie explained.

"Who do you think you are being judge and jury? There is a system you know." Vash replied.

"My system works so much better and it's much more accurate," Eddie said as he began to study Vash's face, "You know, looking in one's eyes reveals a lot more then you can possibly imagine, at least for me it does. Do tell me, Vash, how did it feel blowing away Legato? Did you enjoy it?"

Vash looked at Eddie in shock, "H-how did you know that?"

Eddie chuckled, "I told you, peoples eyes reveal a lot to me. I can't believe you still feel any shred of remorse for killing him. I would have killed him the second I looked into his eyes. That man was fucked up as you well know."

"He was, and I won't argue with that, but I shouldn't have killed him. There could have been a better way." Vash said, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"Oh? And what way would that have been? Having your two little girlfriends get murdered by him and then him killing you? Vash, you're a nice guy and that's not a bad thing, but nice guys finish last. Believe me." Eddie said as he put his guns in his holsters.

Vash looked at him long and hard, "Not to change the subject, but how old are you?"

Eddie chuckled, "I'm younger than you, that's for sure. Kind of an odd question."

"I was just curious, I was just wondering how long you've been murdering people." Vash said.

"Murdering is such a strong word. You know what's funny, Vash? I've killed hundreds of rapist and murderers and people have cheered me for doing it. You, on the other hand have been trying not to kill anyone for your whole life and you are the most wanted man on the planet. Ironic isn't it?" Eddie said with a cruel smirk.

"If my eyes reveal so much, then you should know it was Knives who made me the wanted man, _Eddie._" Vash said, his voice showing annoyance.

"I knew he made you a wanted man without even having to look in your eyes, but do you see my point?" Eddie said.

Vash didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence for a moment, neither of them said a word. Eddie looked at Vash and he could tell it really bothered him that he was going off to kill someone. He wasn't here to make enemies with the infamous Vash the Stampede, and he didn't want Vash interfering with his job. Finally, Eddie sighed and spoke up, "Fine, you win. I won't kill Kenneth, I'll just scare him and rough him up a bit. How's that sound?"

"You promise you won't kill him, or any of his men?" Vash said.

"Oh come on! I can't kill his men?" Eddie whined.

"No. No killing. Promise?" Vash asked once more.

Eddie stroked his goatee a bit, and sighed, "Damn it, Vash. I can't kill any of them?"

Vash gave him a glare, "Alright, alright, fine. But don't expect me to do this all the time. This is just a one time thing for you, ok?" Eddie said.

Vash smiled in triumph, "Your funny when you get frustrated."

"Your funny when you get your ass chewed out by what's-her-name. You know, that insurance lady friend of yours." Eddie said back.

"I just let her think that she's bossing me around." Vash said.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, once I'm done with Kenneth, you want to have drink later? Its been awhile since I have talked to a fellow plant, let alone the notorious Vash the Stampede." Eddie said.

Vash sat there in thought for a second then said, "Sure. If you stay true to your promise."

"I will, I will. Jeez." Eddie said.

"Alright then, see you around, and good luck. Try not to get yourself your killed." Vash said as he left.

"I'll try." Eddie said with a sly smirk.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? I've been seaching the whole place for you! What took you so long?" Meryl shouted.

"Why don't you just yell a little louder so the whole town can hear you." Vash said with a teasing grin.

"You are really infuriating, you know that?"

Vash smiled, "I do. Why do think I am the most wanted man on the planet?"

Meryl sighed, "So, what were you up to?"

"You remember that weird guy we saw on the bus?" Vash asked.

" The one with the weird beard thingy?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, that one. I talked to him for a bit." Vash said as he laid down on his bed.

"And?" Meryl asked.

"He seemed, odd." Vash said, then fell asleep.

"Vash?" Meryl said quietly, she then rolled her eyes as she heard a snore come out of him.

"Wow, he must've been tired." Milly stated.

"Yeah, or he just didn't want to finish the conversation." Meryl said.

* * *

The next morning found Eddie standing outside of Kenneth Hawkins mansion. It was a gorgeous house, and to large for just one man to stay in. Eddie could see this place was heavily guarded. Some armed guards at the front door, two snipers on the top of the house, and who knows how many in the house itself. Eddie smiled to himself, "_This is going to be fun."_ He thought. He never tried not killing anyone before when he did a 'job'. Usually he would just walk in and kill everyone he considered scum. But today, he was going to try something new. He did make a promise, and he is a man of his word, no killing, but that didn't mean he couldn't horribly disfigure Mr. Hawkins and his men. Oh yes, he would have fun and justice would be served.

He casually walked up to the house's front door. The two guards saw him walking towards them, and just as they were about to aim their guns at him, he quickly pulled out his Desert Eagles and fired a round into both men's knee caps. They fell to the floor screaming in pain as they clutched their wounds. One man was saying a string of curses towards Eddie.

"You mother fucker! You shot me in the fucking knee! I'll kill you! I swear to god I'll ki-" the man was cut off as a steel toed boot crashed into his face breaking his jaw and knocking the man unconscious. The other man was just crying in pain. He didn't dare do anything else, afraid the man in black would retaliate. Eddie then leaned in closer to the one man who was still conscious and said, "If you try and shoot me, I will not hesitate for a moment to blow your fucking brains all over the ground, do you get me?" The man shook his head fervently. Eddie smiled then got up and kicked the front door open, both guns ready. Four men came running down the stairs guns drawn and aimed at the intruder. Eddie gracefully dodged their gunfire and fired a round into each one of the men's trigger fingers, and successfully blowing them off. The four men dropped their guns and clutched to their wounds in pain, and began to look for their missing fingers on the floor.

Eddie calmly walked up to them as if nothing had happened. One of the men reached for his pistol with his good hand. Just as his hand was about to touch the handle of the gun, another gun shot was heard and his hand blew apart, sending blood and fingers all over him. He held up his bloody stump and screamed in pain and shock. Eddie continued up stairs, where he encountered some more men, each of them easily taken care of with some well placed shots to the shoulders.

He was getting closer to Kenneth Hawkins room. He could feel him practically. Just then, the two snipers from upstairs burst through one of the doors right next to Eddie. He quickly maneuvered around the men and placed two well fired shots into their hips, shattering the bone. The fell to the ground shouting in pain. Eddie walked passed them and found the room he was looking for. He kicked the door down and found a rather nice empty office. He knew Hawkins was in there, he was hiding.

"Mr. Hawkins? You in here? I just wanted to have a little dialogue with you." Eddie taunted.

A gunshot was heard and Eddie quickly dodged the bullet and fired a round in the direction the gunshot came from. A shout was heard and then a thud. Mr. Hawkins was hiding under his desk. Eddie walk over to the desk and found the man he was looking for clutching his shoulder in pain. Fresh blood poured from between his fingers. Eddie pulled the wounded man out from under the desk and placed him in his rather comfortable chair. Hawkins didn't say anything, he just glared at the man in black that had broke into his house.

"Well, well. The infamous Kenneth Hawkins. Pleasure to meet you." Eddie said with a casual smile.

"Fuck you." Hawkins spat out.

"Aren't you feisty. I have you completely at my mercy and all can say is 'fuck you'," Eddie leaned in closer to man he held captive. Hawkins could see his reflection in Eddies sunglasses, "You're a sick piece of shit, you know that?" Eddie asked.

Hawkins didn't reply, "You should be thankful that I'm not going to kill you. I'm just here to teach you a lesson. And that lesson is, crime doesn't pay."

Hawkins huffed and said, "And what you're doing isn't a crime? Breaking and entering and assault and battery. Your just as bad as I am."

"Ah, you see, that's where you're wrong. You have killed innocent people, sent them to their grave out in the desert somewhere. I just kill criminals, and you know what? Know one cares that I do. I would love nothing more then to splatter your brains all over the wall behind you. In fact that was my intention at first. But, you caught me at a rather weird time. Now, I am still going to punish you for the horrible things you did to others," Eddie grabbed Hawkins right hand and pointed his gun at it, "We will start with this." And with that he pulled the trigger disintegrating Hawkins hand. The man screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Eddie watched for a minute or two, enjoying the mans pain. He deserved it. Hawkins was slowly crawling to the door, trying to escape the man in black. Eddie casually walked up from behind and aimed his gun at Hawkins left foot and fired, completely blowing his foot off. Hawkins stopped in his tracks, but no scream came out. He just laid on his stomach his eyes wide in shock.

Eddie holstered his gun, and pulled out a rather large knife from the side of boot. He kneeled down to Hawkins and said, "Now, this is going to hurt you a lot more then its going hurt me." And with that, the entire mansion was filled with the pained screams of Kenneth Hawkins.

* * *

Well, that's the end for this chapter. Took me long enough to update it. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. I really hope there aren't any spelling errors, I read through it twice but, I might have not picked up some stuff. 


	3. The Aftermath

Trigun

The Death Angel

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

Vash ran as fast as he could to Hawkins mansion. He knew Eddie had made his move. He could feel it. He knew he struck. He just needed to know if he kept his promise. He didn't mean to leave the two girls without warning, but he would apologize later. Vash reached the mansion and was surprised to see two guards lying on the ground. One was holding a gunshot wound to his knee, the other was either dead or unconscious, a pool of blood formed around his knee and his mouth oozed with the crimson substance as well. Vash ran over to the man who wasn't moving and checked his pulse to see if he was alive. To his relief the man still had a pulse, but a small one.

He quickly entered the mansion to see a group of men moaning in pain while trying to sort out their missing fingers. One man was laying down on the floor in shock, his hand was missing. Vash wanted to help, but was interrupted as he heard the tortured screaming of a man. He quickly made his way up to the second floor and reached the room the screaming was coming from. To his shock and disgust, there was Eddie, holding a bloody knife. His clothes were soaked in blood. And on the ground was, what looked like a man. He believed this man to be Kenneth Hawkins. Both of his eyes were gone, his left foot and right hand were missing. His screaming and moaning sounded weird, it sounded unnatural, and then Vash saw what Eddie was holding in his hand that wasn't holding the knife. It was a tongue. Kenneth's tongue. He felt sick.

The mutilated man that was Kenneth was on the ground with his good hand reaching out in the air, trying to grab whatever he could. His garbled cries, made Vashs's stomach churn. He couldn't let Eddie do anymore.

"W-what the hell do you t-think you're doing?!" Vash shouted.

Eddie turned to face Vash. He still had his sunglasses on. He gave Vash a disturbing smirk then spoke, "He's being taught a lesson. Don't interfere. I kept my part of the bargain, Vash. I haven't killed anyone, and Mr. Hawkins here won't die. He deserves this punishment."

"Not by you, and not like this." Vash said in harsh tone.

"Fuck you, Vash! You have no idea what this man has done! He has killed so many innocent people, and you wanna know what he did it for? He did it for his own selfish reasons! For money, for power, for his own gain. He has killed entire families because they couldn't pay him back when they borrowed money from him," Eddie looked at the deformed man, "Why don't you tell him about the little girl you had a fetish with, Ken! Oh, that's right. You can't! Maybe this will help!" Eddie shouted as he through the tongue in Kenneths face.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! You've done enough to him already!" Vash shouted.

"He fucked an eleven year old girl, Vash. Eleven years old! Still innocent, not knowing what he was doing to her. You know how painful that was to her? She probably hadn't even gone through puberty yet, and this sick fuck had the audacity to rape her. And he didn't stop there. After he did that, he killed her, buried her body out in the desert. So Vash, I _haven't_ done enough to him. He deserves a far greater punishment then this."

"What makes you any better then him?! When you let your hate consume you like this, you are no better then he is, you bastard! Look at you! You think you're some great being that has been granted a gift from God to punish people, when you're just as bad as him!" Vash shouted.

"I'm as bad as him? I don't fuck little girls, Vash. I don't murder innocent people. I can't believe you're defending this piece of shit. What would you have done if it was your daughter he raped and murdered, huh? Just let it slide and let the authorities take care of it?" Eddie retorted.

"She wasn't your daughter either, Eddie. You're just a bitter and angry man who thinks he needs to bring his own brand of justice to this world. You're not doing this for the girls family or for the innocent people he killed. You're doing it for your own selfish reasons as well." Vash stated. His eyes filled with anger.

Eddie narrowed his eyes, "If I hadn't brought punishment to this man, no one would have. The sheriffs here are ruled by him. Who would have stopped him, huh? You? The humanoid typhoon?"

"Torturing people is not a way to bring punishment. Its just sick." Vash replied.

"Says you. Believe me, he won't ever do anything to anyone ever again." Eddie said in low and almost inhuman tone.

Vash shook his head, "I thought you were different. I thought maybe you were a decent person, but I was wrong. Your just as fucked up as Knives and Legato."

Eddie pulled out his Desert Eagle and aimed it at Vash at light speed, "Don't you ever compare me to those two." He threatened.

"Or you'll what? Shoot me? An innocent person?" Vash said, his body not flinching.

"Your not so innocent, you're Vash the Stampede." Eddie smirked.

The two stood still for what seemed like an eternity. Eddie kept his gun trained on Vash and Vash not moving in inch or backing down. The two stared at one another intently. Waiting for the other to budge, but neither did. The two were broken from their concentration when they heard Kenneth scream in agony as he tried to push himself up with his bloody stumps. Vash quickly ran over to him. Eddie holstered his gun and looked at the scene in bewilderment. He was trying to figure why a nice guy like Vash was helping such a evil man. He couldn't understand it. A man who has killed so many people for financial and political gain, and there was Vash, a man who felt bad if he killed a bug, helping this evil human. Eddie didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to see it either. He exited the room and made his way out of the mansion, many thoughts on his mind. He needed to get away from this plant, this humanoid typhoon known as Vash, and he needed to do it quickly.

* * *

"Mr. Vash, are you ok?" Milly asked in a soft voice.

Vash looked at her then gave her a weak smile and said, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"You sure that's it? You really don't look to hot, Vash." Meryl said, her voice holding concern.

"I said I'm fine!" He shouted, causing both girls to flinch. He immediately felt a pang of guilt hit him, he sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I've just…….I'm tired, that's all."

Meryl sat next to Vash and put an arm around him, "Vash, we're here to help. If something's wrong tell us. Maybe we can help."

Vash shook his head, "You don't want to know, Meryl. We need to get out of this town. I don't want to be here anymore."

The two girls looked at each other. Their faces held worry, "We can leave tomorrow morning, how's that sound?" Meryl reassured.

Vash just nodded then stood up, "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Eddie downed his sixth beer and he still couldn't feel the alcohol. He wanted to numb all the uncomfortable feelings he was having at the moment. He was angry at Vash. Vash made him feel like _he _was the bad guy.

_"I'm not the bad guy here. Kenneth got what he deserved. I shouldn't feel bad. I didn't do anything wrong." _Eddie thought to himself.

The only problem was he did feel bad. He had never felt bad for any of the things he has done. In his eyes he was doing the world a favor. He was bringing punishment to those who should be punished. He was bringing them to justice. But for some reason, Vash was making him second guess himself. He hated it. Vash didn't understand. He never could. Vash had this narrow minded view that no one should be killed for any reason. That no one can take the life of another. Its been engrained in his mind. If only Vash could see what Eddie has seen. Sure, Vash has met some evil people, even killed one, not by choice granted, but he did none the less. He's gone through some horrible shit. Eddie always found it funny though, that Vash would go out of his way to _not_ kill people, and his brother, Knives, would go out of his way _to_ kill people. Very strange indeed.

Eddie didn't go out of his way to kill people. True, he has killed numerous amounts of people, but all of them deserved it. Eddies gift or curse, to be able see what a person has done in their lives, haunts him yet at the same time it gives him the drive to do what does. It is how he gets his job done.

He stood up from his seat and paid the bartender. He decided he would leave tonight and head to the nearest town. A very small town called Little Rock. He just hoped Vash wouldn't follow.

* * *

Authors note: Here is another chapter! Sorry it's a bit shorter then the others. I wanted a more short because the next one is going to be a bit longer. Hope you guys like it! And pretty please review it. I live off of reviews. 


End file.
